Still Here
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: If Ren survived the accident.


The constant beeping that echoed around the otherwise silent room roused him from his deep slumber.

'_Where am I?__'_

He felt heavy. Like his body was suddenly nonexistent. His eyelids were heavy but his body was waking more with every breath he took.

That annoying beeping was the only thing that he could hear.

'_What the hell is that?__'_

Will all the strength he could muster, he slowly, and painfully, forced his eyelids open. Darkness filled his hazy vision and he wondered if he had actually opened his eyes. Blinking very slowly, the blurred images of unknown objects were beginning to take their proper shape.

It took a full five minutes for the world around him to make sense.

The things that were just blurry blobs became white walls, white bed sheets, breathing machine, heart monitor, a lot of chairs surrounding his bed…and a lot of people.

He could barely move his head but managed a small turn to the left to see a familiar face. Takumi was fast asleep in the long recliner chair next to the bed. His arms were around a appetite woman sleeping in his lap, no doubt it was Hachiko even though he couldn't see her face.

Next to them in a regular straight back chair was Reira. She was slumped forward with her arms resting on the edge of the bed and her head resting on them, no doubt her back would kill her when she woke up.

Naoki was sprawled out in his chair, snoring away, occasionally muttering something.

Yasu was sitting in a chair leaning against the wall opposite the bed. His right leg crossed over the left and one arm was proped up on the armrest with his chin in his hand. He still had those shades on but from the easy rise and fall of his chest, the bald drummer was out cold like the rest of them.

The next site was quite amusing. Nobu looked comfortably laid back in his chair with Shin sitting content on his lap, his head resting on Nobu's shoulder. Sometimes those two were like brothers. There must have been shortage of chairs.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he felt a grip on his right hand that seemed to have more feeling than the left one. He turned his head to his right as much as he could and almost strained himself when he was met with a beautiful tear-stained face.

'_Nana.__'_

She was in her own chair pulled up to the side of the bed. Her right and left hand were holding tight to his own right one. She was asleep like the rest of the group, but she looked the most troubled with that distressed expression. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her long lashes were damp.

He was starting to recall the events before waking up here. He had left in the middle of a dangerous blizzard to bring back Trapnest's princess. The only way Reira would sing again was if Ren kept playing the guitar. He was determined to see that she would continue to take the stage and sing with all her passion.

He remembered seeing that black car following him all the way back to his home town. No doubt it was paparazzi. Always sticking their noses in places where it shouldn't be, even if it was their job. Ren swore if one day they went to far he'd knock one of their lights out. He wasn't one to bother with whatever lies they came up with, but if it involved hurting one of his closets friends, there would be hell to pay.

The only one who he'd ever back off from a fight for was Nana. As much as Ren wanted to protect her, he would never get in the way of her pride. If he defended her in public she would feel weak, and Nana hated feeling weak with a passion.

Before Ren had left, he and Nana had it out in one of the worst arguments they've ever had. Terrible things were said on his part that he didn't mean. Her stubborn attitude was what provoked him to go that far, but hadn't he always known she was a stubborn woman?

What frightened him the most was if he hadn't of survived the accident, that wasn't how he wanted to leave Nana. He didn't want their last words to be in hatred. Besides, he promised that he would take her with him when he died.

After he had planned to bring Reira back, he would go see Nana for her birthday with Hachi and ask her to marry him, ring and all. He spent some of the money he had been saving up back when he was working instead of going to high school. After Takumi had bought Hachi a ring, Ren wanted to know where he could buy one for his Nana.

His plan was perfect.

But then he ended up being a dumb ass speeding through a blizzard. The image of a wall getting closer to him flashed in his mind. It was the warehouse where he grew up in, bought, and shared with Nana. His car wasn't exactly built to withstand such a collision, but somewhere up in heaven someone was watching out for him because he was so sure he was going to die in the five seconds before he smashed his car.

He wondered how he managed to get to a hospital since there was no one else out there but him. He was sure the paparazzi tailing him had taken a substantial amount of pictures. This would make for a pretty interesting headline tomorrow. He figured he couldn't be back in Tokyo. This had to be in his hometown.

Funny, he was supposed to admit himself to a hospital for his drug addiction. He wanted to get clean before he spent the rest of his life with Nana. Thank God he wasn't on anything when he was driving, or else he was sure to be in trouble for driving with drugs in his system.

All there was to do now was move on from here. He'd have a talk with Reira and get her to come back to Tokyo. He would get himself better and proudly make Nana his wife. He would finally be happy and everything would be okay.

He was alive and he was here. He had a lot of people there to support him.

All he needed was his guitar, his friends, and his Nana.

* * *

A/N: Because there are literally no stories about what if Ren didn't die.


End file.
